Doce Segundos
by Alesz
Summary: Separaron sus bocas, pero él se quedó abrazándola, con sus brazos aun en su cintura. Rose nunca me sintió más protegida. En esos 12 segundos Rose se enamoró, ningún beso antes la había hecho sentir de esa manera. AU.


**Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Hola chicas, acabo de escribir este one shot, otra vez está inspirado en una experiencia personal, estoy un poco rota y tenía ganas desahogarme de alguna manera y ha salido esto._

 _Espero que les guste. Por cierto no he usado beta, no sean malas._

* * *

 _ **By. Alesz**_

 **Doce segundos**

 **Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley**

Rose siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica tranquila, que no bebe, no fuma y definitivamente no besa a desconocidos.

Bueno tal vez lo de no beber no sea tan cierto, pues de vez en cuando sus amigos le invitan y toma traguitos de sus bebidas. Pero eso no cuenta.

Aunque algo cambio ese 4 de noviembre, no bebió, no fumo, pero si beso a un desconocido.

Fue un viernes por la tarde, cuando salió de fiesta con sus amigos de la facultad, algunos bebieron, otros más fumaban, pero Rose solo se limitó a mirarlos y reírse de las cosas graciosas que decían, los acompañaba cuando cantaban una canción antaña, de esas que son viejísimas y que son épocas de sus padres, pero aun así todo joven que se respete, se la sabe de ley.

Normalmente en ese tipo de fiestas Rose solía estar siempre acompañada de sus primas; Lucy, Dominique y Lily. Nunca invitaban a sus primos porque no querían que las estuvieran sobreprotegiendo y que las limitaran en todo, además de que no permitían que se les acercara ningún chico.

Pero ese viernes, Lucy se fue con su novio, Dominique se fue a casa temprano porque estaba castigada y cuando pensó que se quedaría con Lily, esta se encontró con el chico que estaba saliendo y se fue a platicar con él, dejándola sola, con los demás.

Se quedó platicando con otros chicos de su grupo, y de pronto se encontraba charlando con un chico al que no conocía, nunca supo cómo sucedió eso, pero no le importo, pues el chico era gracioso y era entretenido hablar con él.

Debe admitir que no se sintió atraída en lo más mínimo ese día por él, pero cuando sus amigos empezaron a mirarlos de manera sugestiva, le dio risa, porque ella creía que a pesar de haber hablado cerca de dos horas con él, no era signo de que se gustaran, solo que se entretenían. Que equivocada se encontraba y que poco conocía a los hombres.

Cuando le dijo al chico que ya se tenía que ir, él la miro de una manera que no logro descifrar en ese momento, y le pidió que se quedara otro rato, pero Rose se mantuvo firme y le contesto que no podía. Él lo acepto, pero le pidió su nombre para buscarla en las redes sociales. Se lo dio y ella le pidió el suyo.

―Scor… ¿Qué?

Él repitió su nombre, pero Rose simplemente no le entendía; por lo raro de su nombre y por la música alto. Él comenzó a desesperarse y termino sacando su identificación para enseñársela. Ella sonrió.

―Haaa Scorpius Malfoy.

A Rose le dio risa en ese momento que a pesar de haber hablado mucho rato, saber cuál era su banda favorita, incluso su edad, pero no había sabido su nombre.

Frank Longbottom, amigo de Rose, se acercó a ellos y le susurro a ella ―Ya bésalo― Rose se puso roja y se hizo la loca fingiendo que no lo escuchaba. Pero Frank no se detuvo. Se acercó a Scorpius y le dijo exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho a Rose segundos antes.

Ambos se miraron, Rose con las mejillas encendidas y él con una sonrisa. Scorpius se encogió de hombros, agacho un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de Rose y junto sus labios.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, así que se dejó, y lo primero que sintió no fueron sus labios, si no los dientes. No fue un beso muy agradable, parecía como si en vez de querer besarla con los labios, lo hiciera con los dientes, y no de esa manera que imaginarias un beso con dientes; con pequeñas mordidas en los labios. No, definitivamente así no fue el beso, más bien como si quisiera sustituir los labios por dientes.

Tal vez fue porque ambos estaban en medio de todos los amigos de Rose y Scorpius y ambos se pusieron nerviosos, pero después pudo comprobar que los besos de él no eran así, sino mucho más agradables, suaves y gentiles.

Esa tarde Scorpius la fue a dejar a la parada de autobuses, al despedirse, el trato de besarla de nuevo, pero ella no se dejó, solo le sonrió y se subió.

Hablaron toda la semana por mensajes, y pesar de que el viernes no sintió ningún tipo de atracción por él, comenzó a disfrutar las pláticas con Scorpius y más pronto que tarde, ella se dio cuenta que le gustaba Scorpius, muchísimo a decir verdad.

El siguiente viernes la llamo al celular, para verse un rato, se encontraron en un tipo bar cerca de la escuela, donde los amigos de Rose también fueron. Estuvieron platicando y después de un rato Scorpius la invito a ir con sus amigos, ella acepto, pero los amigos de él no fueron muy amigables con ella, la miraban con desprecio y Rose obviamente no iba a soportarlos. Aunque Scorpius enfrento a sus amigos, de todas formas ella ya no se sentía cómoda.

Así que decidió irse, se despidió de Scorpius, diciéndole que mejor quedaban otro día. Él la miro con culpa y con un ―No te vayas― ella solo le sonrió un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a meter con sus amigos.

Decir que no le afecto y no le bajo el ánimo, era decir mentiras. Sus amigos le preguntaron lo ocurrido y Frank quería ir a golpearlos, por supuesto, Rose no se lo permitió.

Unos 10 minutos después, sus amigos le dijeron que su "novio" acaba de entrar. Ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

Pronto sintió una mano en su cintura y un susurro en su oído ―Discúlpame― Rose giro a mirarlo y vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

―Mis amigos se pasaron, no debieron tratarte de esa manera― continuo diciendo Scorpius, mientras seguía con la mano en sus cintura y con la otra busco la mano de Rose. ― ¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí? Solo los dos

Rose estaba molesta, así que le contesto que no, mientras rehuía su mirada. Pero Scorpius no se detuvo. Le volvió a pedir disculpas, con una mirada que le robo el corazón. Así que termino aceptando.

Caminaron un rato mientras hablaban de música. Poco después la fue a dejar nuevamente a la parada de autobuses. A lo lejos, Rose miro que su autobús ya venía, así que le dijo a él que ya se iba.

1 segundo

Rose se acercó a él para despedirse, parándose en las puntas de sus pies, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

2 segundos

Él beso su mejilla también y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

3 segundos

Scorpius deslizo su boca de la mejilla de Rose hacia sus labios.

4 segundos

Comenzó a besarla de forma lenta. Mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la apretaba contra él.

5 segundos

Rose sintió que desfallecería en cualquier momento, así que puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

6 segundos

Scorpius lamio el labio inferior de Rose con la punta de su lengua.

Las piernas de la pelirroja seguían temblando como gelatina.

7 segundos

Rose acaricio la lengua de Scorpius con la suya. Ella creyó que me moriría ahí mismo.

8 segundos

Scorpius se separó un poco de ella, mientras le sonreía.

9, 10, 11 segundos

Volvió a acercarse y besarla de manera más intensa, que incluía dientes. Y esta vez sí eran pequeñas mordidas de parte de los dos.

12 segundos

Separaron sus bocas, pero él se quedó abrazándola, con sus brazos aun en su cintura. Rose nunca me sintió más protegida.

En esos 12 segundos Rose se enamoró, ningún beso antes la había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Finalmente él quito los brazos de su cintura, pero se siguieron tomando de la mano, ella le sonrió a Scorpius y camino hacia el autobús.

Cuando se sentó, lo miro desde la ventana mientras sonreía como una tonta. ¿Era normal que con un solo beso sintiera un cosquilleo entre las piernas?

Todo el día estuvo fantaseando con ese beso y si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría en los siguientes días, habría aprovechado a besarlo más. Pero las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a decaer. Rose nunca supo que paso, ni porque, pero Scorpius de pronto comenzó a contestar sus mensajes cada tres días y a poner excusas muy estúpidas para no verla, Rose no insistió, ni le reclamo nada. Al fin acabo ni siquiera eran novios.

Pero Rose se sentía fatal, Scorpius la había ilusionado, había ablandado su corazón y luego tiro todos los sentimientos de la chica a la basura, pisoteándolos.

¿Podría ser que en menos de dos semanas él la hubiera atrapado de esa manera? Sabía que no era amor, pero tampoco era algo pasajero que se iría en cuestión de días, porque ya habían pasado al menos dos semanas más desde que lo beso por última vez y hablaron bien, y ella aún seguía con ganas de besarlo, de tomarle la mano, de quedarse recostada en su pecho y de mirar las pecas de sus mejillas, imperceptibles a primer momento.

Rose no era de las que se encaprichaban rápidamente de un chico, nunca le paso, Pero con él fue distinto, la sedujo, la atrapo, la hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, la cautivo con sus pequeños detalles. Como el preguntarle la primera vez que fumo en frente de ella si le molestaba el humo del cigarro y a pesar de que Rose le dijo que no le molestaba, él la supo leer, porque inmediatamente apago el cigarrillo, mientras le sonreía y la llamaba –Mentirosa-

Ahora solo le quedaba esa sensación de vacío, esa picazón en los ojos cada vez que algo le recordaba a él. Como aquella canción de The Smiths, que le enseño Scorpius, diciéndole que jamás la escuchara cuando estuviera deprimida o sensible. Rose rio en ese momento, la escucho y no le pareció de esa manera. Ahora le parecía la canción más triste del mundo y no podía parar de escucharla.

Y si, Rose lo sabía perfectamente; estaba siendo una dramática, por algo que tuvo con un chico por dos semanas. No debía ponerse de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, Scorpius se había metido a cada rincón de su ser.

Los mensajes de Scorpius que antes llegaban cada tres días al menos, pronto dejaron de llegar.

Scorpius había perdido el interés en ella y Rose tuvo que aceptarlo.

* * *

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me haría muy feliz si me dejaran un review._

 _Por cierto si tuvieron curiosidad, por saber que canción es la que menciona Rose, se llama "There is a light that never goes out" de The Smiths. Y si, ese chico me dijo exactamente lo mismo sobre esta canción. ¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que su apellido tiene gran parecido con Draco; Drago._

 _ **By. Alesz.**_


End file.
